


A not-so-smooth proposal

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Honoka is a dumbass, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: “Yeah, so I was thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall. Not winter though, I don't like the cold,” Honoka was saying.Nozomi groggily sits up and rubs her eyes. “Hm? What are you on about? We aren't even engaged.”“Wha- oh!” Honoka slaps her forehead. “So that's what I forgot to do last night!”





	A not-so-smooth proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here: https://nothingtoseehereipromise.tumblr.com/post/156586619388/  
> I wanted to write HonoNozo but didn't have any ideas and that was the second post I saw in the otp prompts tag and I was just like ITS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT, PERSON A IS SO HONOKA.

Nozomi doesn't like early mornings on days off. She prefers to sleep in and relax during the summer. However, listening to her girlfriend's voice is also tempting. She chooses the latter. 

 

“Yeah, so I was thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall. Not winter though, I don't like the cold,” Honoka was saying. 

 

Nozomi groggily sits up and rubs her eyes. “Hm? What are you on about, babe? We aren't even engaged.”

 

“Wha- oh!” Honoka slaps her forehead. “So that's what I forgot to do last night!”

 

There's an awkward silence for a moment. Nozomi begins to speak. “Uh… so are you gonna propose to me now, or…” She trails off. 

 

Honoka looks surprised then says, “Yeah! Yeah, i will do that, um…” She looks around, as if searching for something, then spots her jacket. Honoka crawls on her hands and knees over to it, then proceeds to take out a little tiny box. “Okay, now you have to pretend to be surprised!” she says. 

 

Giggling and smiling, Nozomi nods. Honoka pushes off the ground to a kneeling position. She wobbles for a second, but doesn't fall. Next, she opens the box, presenting Nozomi with a dainty ring. “Nozomi, my wonderful girlfriend, fellow member and patron of μ's, will you marry me?”

  
“Yes! Of course I will, babe!” Nozomi laughs. Her face has a huge smile, and Honoka can't help but smile too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it!! Feel free to leave a comment about what you liked and what I can improve on. I'm always down for constructive criticism!


End file.
